The Cynic & The Keeper
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: 26 drabbles for Spain/S. Italy, otherwise known as Antonio/Lovino, one of my OTP's.  Rating may change later ;D  These drabbles explore the emotions in their relationship. The fluffy moments, the cruel moments, and the insecurities.   bonus chapters!
1. Actor

I hope you all like this. And if you don't, that's all right with me c:  
>Just a little writing workout.<p>

The next few chapters will most likely be POV's which I'm way better at writing (just look at some of my older fanfictions, for example), and I lovelovelove writing Spain and Romano! They're one of my favorite pairings ;3;

* * *

><p><strong>Actor<strong> –

He hated Antonio with every fiber of his being. He hated his smile. He hated his obnoxious laughing. He hated the way he reached out and touched his hair, brushing it away from his face as if he were a precious child. He hated the way he took care of him whenever he was injured or sick. That stupid bastard was always treating him like a baby.

At least that's what he'd managed to convince everyone outside of the Spaniards household.

He hated the way the older man ran his fingers over his skin. He hated the way that he would walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, which always caused him to jump. He hated the way he defended his reputation when other people talked about him. He hated the way he brought home his all-time favorite wine to drink with dinner. He hated how Antonio never seemed to get tipsy, no matter how much wine he drank.

But then again…

Romano had always been quite the actor.


	2. Backbite

The second installment in my ongoing Spamano drabble-challenge-thingy. I don't really like this one, mostly because my knowledge of the Spanish language is virtually nothing at all. If you are a speaker of Spanish, feel free to flame me for my mistakes in this drabble. c:

* * *

><p><strong>Backbite<strong> –

Romano was always quick to reject something. Even if it was something he really, _really_ wanted. If I was the one giving it to him, then he didn't want it. He was persistent, child-like, and bitter. I hate myself for thinking this… but…

It was so _adorable._

"Que? Lovino doesn't want to help me pick tomatoes today? Is something wrong, mi amor?"

He always called me a bastard. And I didn't, for the life of me, know why he called me that. I had never yelled at him, never laid an unkind hand on him, and had never ordered him to do any work I knew he couldn't do. I hated myself for loving him – I mean I had raised him. I was supposed to feel like a parent. But this was nothing like that.

"I don't want to help you pick those damn tomatoes, bastard! Just leave me alone!" his muttering was always angry. His face always flushed with either embarrassment or annoyance – I could never tell which.

Every time he said something along those lines, my heart faltered a bit. My throat closed up each time the horrible thought - that he might genuinely _despise me_ - crossed my mind. I kept smiling though, because I couldn't let him know that he was hurting me on the inside. Optimism was always the key, after all!

"Just go on without me. I've had enough of your stupidity today, Antonio."

I flinched every time he called me stupid. I knew he didn't mean it. But it hurt. It hurt to see how much he had changed over the years; how his hostility grew each time I offered him my love on a silver platter. It hurt every time he glared daggers at me whenever I asked if he was all right.

_El es mi cariño…_

And he has one hell of a nasty backbite.


	3. Cynic

I wanted to write something... _deeper_ than just kissing and touching. But I'm afraid to. Ever since my mom found one of my horribly explicit fanfictions I've never been able to write anything like that. Anywho, getting past my fears and mental/emotional scarring! Aha.

I feel extremely OOC in this one. It's Romano's POV. Should I have cussed more? I normally have such a dirty mouth in real life, but in writing? No~

Tell me what you think. c:

* * *

><p><strong>Cynic -<strong>

At first I was skeptical as to why he wanted to meet during our lunch break, let alone in a closet. Wasn't that the classic rape scene played in all the old-fashioned movies? I had grudgingly agreed with my boss to meet wherever the hell he wanted to. I suppose I trusted him enough not to grope me.

The closet was stuffy and filled with old antiques and books - all laden with a thick layer of dust. Most of these books were journals - labeled on their spines with dates, eras, war names, and country names. I had one of these kinds of things filled out - it was at home under my mattress. Now I knew why Boss had forced me to write my feelings and hopes and dreams and strategies in there - they were all going to end up in a God forsaken closet! A fucking good idea to waste hours of precious time filling out a book no one was ever going to read!

The door opened and then clicked shut softly. I swiveled around, but before I could get a rude word out, Antonio's strong hands pinned me against one of the bookshelves crammed together by the walls. His lips captured mine; his tongue expertly parted my lips, entering without permission. I protested weakly, squirming, trying and failing to knee him in his vital regions. I wanted to bite his tongue clean off. But...

He just had this way of making me melt. With his soft, passionate green eyes and the way they suddenly flared with lustful fire. With his rough hands and the way they caressed locks of my hair, how cold they felt when they slipped up under my shirt and drew lines along my spine. His mouth, which was pleasurably textured - like velvet. Every aspect of him was irresistible.

_What does he want from me?_

I wondered this quietly. Frowning and scrunching up my face as he kissed me. Antonio always acted like I was the only thing that mattered. That I was someone special, someone who deserved to be treated right. He would flatter me and tell me jokes, making _me_ feel like I deserved what I receiving.

But _no one_ was this selfless without a reason.

He wanted something besides my body.

What was it?

What was he after?

_My heart?_


	4. Daft

I _really_ enjoyed writing this chapter. I thank all of you who have taken the time to review! It means the world to me that you take time out of your schedule to tell me what you think c:

- Stoney/Broski

* * *

><p><strong>Daft -<strong>

His past had scarred him, leaving permanent marks upon beautifully tanned skin, leaving traces of bloodlust in his eyes, always so wide and smiling. Antonio always had a spring in his step - a spring, I thought, that shouldn't have been there. Wouldn't any other person be sad or angry after all that had happened? I was more trouble than I was worth, which, in my own eyes, was absolutely nothing. I couldn't clean, I couldn't draw as well as my brother. I was just a useless bag of bones.

He was always so foolish. He had every right to be angry with me, yet he wasn't! It didn't make any fucking sense! He hugged me and loved me and fed me, and never said anything negative about my rudeness! I didn't deserve him, but I felt that I would die without him. Antonio was a pervert, a groper, a cuddler. He was clingy, and he always managed to wake up on _my _side of the bed. He was like an overgrown puppy, really.

"Boss, you're so annoying."

_Antonio, I love you._

"Ugh, go away bastard!"

_Don't leave me alone..._

"Stop touching me!"

_Please hold me..._

"I don't need you! I can take care of myself, damnit!"

_I need you. Don't ever let me go..._

I could never say what I was truly feeling. I was the complete opposite of my brother - who said 'I love you' and 'I missed you' and all that other shit on a daily basis. I just couldn't do it! It was too difficult, too embarrassing! So degrading...

I just hoped Boss could see what I meant every time I said something like that to him. I didn't know he was that oblivious. I was currently under the impression that he could see straight through me - he always seemed to know what I was thinking and what I wanted and _exactly_ _how I wanted it_. God, he was so good at that...

But I didn't know Antonio could be _this _daft.


	5. Envy

This is the first drabble-thing I've done in a long time. Nonetheless one with multiple themes. I believe my next prompt is 'Fear'. And I already have small story brewing in my head! c:  
>Anyway, I hope I haven't disappointed you all with this~ The next one is coming up really soon!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Envy -<strong>

It was the twisting feeling my gut got whenever I saw him talking and laughing with someone else. It was the rage that made my fists clench, that made my fingernails leave dents in the palms of my hands. It was the lonely bitterness that forced tears to sting my eyes. It was jealousy.

Only _I_ was allowed to hate _him._

Only _he_ was allowed to love _me._

Maybe I wasn't the best at drawing... maybe I couldn't clean as well as my brother, let alone cook as well. My eyes weren't bright - they were dull and unexpressive. My cheekbones were too high - not nice and rounded and _'cute'._ There was nothing attractive about me at all. I was just Romano.  
><em>Boring, rude, useless<em> Romano.

It was infuriating the way he could talk and laugh with everyone else, just like he did with me. That bastard! I was his little tomato! I was his Roma! I was his sweet Lovino!

My brother wasn't!

France wasn't!

Everybody else wasn't!

Only _I_ was, damn it!

And it wasn't fair because everyone got along with him. No one but him had ever given a fuck about me. Austria had just given me away. My moron of a fratello didn't even notice when I left the house. No one cared about me but him - and I just wanted to be closer. Stupid bastard could ignore me if he felt like it. But God damn it all if he spent his time with _someone other than me!_


	6. Fear

Okay this didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would. I tried to be more in character, but I probably failed ^^;  
>I actually wrote this song to Spanish Lullaby - Soluna.<p>

Well, I hope it's all right! Review, please c:

* * *

><p><strong>Fear - <strong>

It was thundering outside - dark storm clouds had rolled in around noon the day before, and they were just now starting to get agitated. Water poured down, and lightning flashed off in the distance. To small children, the crashing and the shouting of thunder was a very, very scary ordeal.

Romano hated the thunder.

_"It's yelling at me, Boss! Make it stop!" _He used to try and make me force the storm away. But the little cherub didn't understand that I couldn't convince Mother Nature to change her mood. Romano would tremble and claim it was cold.

But I knew he was afraid.

The power went out, and Romano - who was older at the time - froze, his hazel eyes widening in wild hysteria. "Antonio?" he whispered. He was sitting next to me on the couch. I guess it would be a little weird, talking to someone and staring into their eyes and then suddenly you can't see them anymore...

"Over here, Roma. It's alright, you don't-" I was cut off as he practically crushed the air out of my lungs in a vicious hug. Romano buried his face in my chest, and I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt.

Shocked, I ran my fingers through his hair, trying my hardest not to distress him any more by pulling on that adorable little curl on his head. It was tantalizing, but I managed to control myself. He shook uncontrollably as another boom of thunder cut through the steady pattern of rain. I rubbed his back, making circles and hearts in his shirt.

"_Oh, te amo, te amo, te quiero_..." I whispered softly, continuing to stroke his hair. He whimpered, sniveling quietly, he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"I don't know why I'm scared, Antonio."

"I don't know why you're frightened, either, my little tomato. You know in your heart that I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you. Not even a big, bad storm." I cooed teasingly, but instead of agreeing, he just buried his face back into my chest. So cute, so silly!

"Bastard..." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tightly, resting my head on top of his and sighing contentedly.

"Love you too, _guapo_-"


	7. Green Thumb

Here's a quick update for you all, right before I head to the bus stop. c:  
>Finals are coming up and I haven't been getting much sleep, so updates may slow down, but I will still keep updating nonetheless.<p>

Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Green Thumb -<strong>

Romano didn't know why - but everything that the older man touched seemed to flourish and glow.

Such a heavenly, unearthly glow. . .

When he was first introduced to the Spaniard, he had been wary to go out into the garden. Austria and Hungary had planted a garden, but with their rise in power, they had left it unattended. Barren, lifeless, depressed.

But his new boss's garden could have easily matched heaven's beauty.

Perfectly straight rows and rows of tomato plants clung to stakes in the ground, bearing lush red tomatoes, showing all of them off like jewels. Corn stalks jutted out of the ground farther back, and along the sides were all kinds of squash and beans. At first he had stared, awestruck. No wonder Spain had never needed to go to the market.

And then the tall man had picked up the boy - still dressed in that silly maid's outfit, though he looked to be at least thirteen - and hoisted him up to put him on his shoulders. Though he was worn weak from recent battles, he still had un-humanlike strength.

"Do you like my garden, Romano?" he asked, beginning to stride down the rows of tomato plants, stooping to pick up a long, squared off basket.

"I- I- I think it's fine." _I love it! I love it!_ He wanted to scream, but he wouldn't. Because he refused to be anything like his idiotic little brother. He clung to the other's neck, watching as he picked ripe tomatoes and set them into the basket.

Spain brought up a particularly good-looking tomato and bit into it, juices dripping down and onto the dirt. He chuckled, and lifted the fruit over his head, offering it to the young boy.

"Ew, bastard! I don't want that, you bit off of it!"

"Suit yourself, my little-"

Romano snatched the prize out of the other's hands, scowling. He looked it over, examining the bite mark and everything else, even its leaves.

"Ah, Romano," his sing-song way of speaking was starting to irritate the younger nation, "You should eat it before it spoils. Nothing lasts forever, you know!"

"What do you mean?" he was puzzled. He didn't understand. Anything so perfect should be able to live for as long as it wanted.

"It's going to die soon, it won't last. So make sure you eat it before it spoils..." the Spaniards voice grew gentle, coaxing.

Romano sunk his teeth into the fruit, an explosion of flavors burst in his mouth. It was so good!

"How did you make this?"

"I have a green thumb."

It was at that moment that little Romano decided that his boss was insane -

_Spain didn't have any oddly colored thumbs, damnit!_


	8. Hurt

c:I did this instead of my homework. So be happy !

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt -<strong>

Pain was etched across his features, muscles taut - a mortified look in his striking hazel eyes. Pure terror visible in every physical way - he was in the fetal position, lying on his site in the middle of a king-sized bed amidst a dark bedroom. Romano was shivering, mouth open in a silent scream. He felt like needles were pricking his skin over and over, daggers piercing vital organs without spilling any of his blood. Battles were a regular occurrence for a nation of his age and status, while others dealt with it quite well and with little to no pain - Romano was having no such luck.

Spain walked past the open doorway looking in once, then doing a double-take and rushing inside. Worry creased his face, his rough, tanned hands pried his body out of the position it had been locked in. Romano's eyes widened as his stomach was exposed.

"Let me help you-"

The gangly Italian teenager attempted to shake his head 'no', but his neck locked up. He gasped for air, but none would come to his hungry lungs - which had apparently started refusing to function. Panicked, he reached out and gripped at the older man's shirt, his eyes rolling back into his head as another intense wave of agony washed over his shaking body.

Carefully, Spain pulled the other's hand away; he propped the other up and then sat behind him, fitting the other snugly between his legs and allowing Romano to lean on him. Both of their legs were out in front of them, Romano's twitching slightly. His breathing was raspy and shallow; his hands found the other's pant legs and fisted them, his body writhing under the pressure and pain of the death toll climbing. He could feel them dying.

Romano took a little comfort in feeling the other's heartbeat, his warm chest up against his cold, shivering back. Out of reflex, his wrists started rolling, his legs feet trying in vain to kick the sheets away. It was unbearable... it seemed like there was no end to it... the pain...

Spain's hands rested on his forearms, gripping them softly. His mouth went closer to his ear, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement. At some point, he would become numb to the individual deaths, but until then, he was going to have to get through it. Hazel eyes were screwed up, his throat making an odd wheezing noise that sounded similar to a whistling noise. Romano's voice was hoarse and nearly unrecognizable.

"A-Antonio..." he croaked.

"Be still. Be quiet. Si, I know, Romano, I know..."

The Italian closed his eyes tighter still, opening them, Spain could see that they were bloodshot. His gaping mouth revealed pinkish teeth and a bloody tongue. He mouthed some words, but no noise escaped, filtered by the thick globs of gore suspended in his throat. Raw panic glazed his beautiful, young, hazel eyes.

_"I know, mi amor, I know how much it hurts."_


	9. Innocence

Gosh, I hate finals. I really, really do... Anyway! Here's a little update for you all~  
>I haven't looked at my next prompt, but I will. c:<br>Remember, if you read, please _**review!**_

I can't improve unless someone tells me what I did wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence -<strong>

You had better believe it when Spain tells you that he did everything in his power to keep Romano safe.

You had better believe it when Spain tells you that he did everything humanly, and inhumanly possible to keep Romano pure.

But it was so _difficult_, you see. . .

Because the world was a vicious circle - It never stopped. It never slowed. And no matter where you went, there was always sadness and anger and betrayal.

Silver and blood and shining tears on grimy cheeks.

Daggers and brainwashed citizens and scars on skin.

Wars and soldiers and corruption.

_Horrible, horrible war._

You see, many people had tried to take Romano. Tried to twist him and bend him and break him. Tried to make him _snap_ under the pressure. Tried to force him to _crumble_ with uncertainty and helplessness.

All the while Mother Earth spun round and round, immune to Father Time and his touch, remaining fresh and beautiful despite the carnage and blood staining her soil, despite the fire lighting her seas.

Spain tried with all his might. He fought with his fists and his swords and his guns. He came home bloody and bruised, with broken limbs and ruptured organs. He smiled and comforted Romano when he was young, telling him that it would take a lot to expel him from the universe.

A lot more than a few aggressive colleagues.

And while Romano grew strong and muscular. While his tongue grew quick and sharp, with a rapidly expanding vulgar and off-putting vocabulary - All Spain saw was innocence. Sweet, sweet innocence.

Romano had held a gun. He had killed. He had fought. He had bled and screamed, mostly to himself, for himself, by himself. But he had done it nonetheless. He had endured battles. He had fought off emotions and tied off common sense.

Romano had learned and whispered secrets - harmless ones, loving ones. Romano had snuggled under the blankets with someone. He had tried to take a burden off someone's shoulders - Spain's shoulders.

Because Romano knew that Spain thought of himself as tainted. Spain thought of himself as the defender of something pure.

Romano wanted to show Spain that everyone deserved a little innocence.


	10. Jaded

**Jaded -  
><strong>  
>Spain watched Romano stumble into the living room through half-lidded eyes. His head was resting comfortable on his arms and hands. "Did you drink too much of the *<em>Cava<em>, Roma?"

The gangly Italian tried to form a coherent sentence, but his jaw went slack and his arms dangled imply by his sides, he made a great effort to keep from falling to his knees. "N-no, you bastard..."

He struggled to walk over to the couch. Romano fell to his knees and draped his upper body over the other's torso and stomach, resting his head over the other's heart and sighing contentedly, letting his eyes slide closed.

Spain tentatively ran his fingers through the other's disheveled hair, lingering on the other's ahoge, causing an instantaneous blush to appear on the Italian's face. A scowl creased his face, but he didn't yell at him - he just buried his face further into the other's loose shirt, groaning in slight annoyance.

"Why are you tired, _cariño_? Is something bothering you?"

"_You're _bothering me, tomato-bastard."

"But _I _am not the reason you're exhausted, Roma."

Romano's face resurfaced from the fabric of the Spaniards shirt, eyes filled with muted annoyance. Spain let go of the other's curl, smiling widely, and letting the back of his hand brush against Romano's cheek softly.

"Come take a siesta with Boss, Romano." he winked and sat up, picking the other up with surprising strength and arranging the other on top of him, like a rag doll. He lay back down, snaking his arms around the other's thin waist and breathing in the scent of his hair.

Romano didn't protest or kick or scream. He simply gave in, letting his eyes drop down once more, letting his breath become slow and steady, allowing the other to sing to him a soft lullaby he had heard when he was younger.

Sometimes everything was too much to handle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sorry for the delay in updating, everyone! Here are some terms and stuff for you if you don't get something. Keep in mind my Spanish is literally nonexistent (though I may be taking Spanish as an elective next year! :'D)

jade: exhaust or get tired through overuse or great strain or stress  
>cariñno: sweetheart (that's my understanding of the word anyway)<br>Cava: a type of Spanish wine. I don't know if it's good or not. It looks liek it is, though. ;~;

Oh and a siesta is a nap, guys. Not a party xD;


	11. Keeper

**Keeper -**

Romano winced when the strong Spanish man slammed the blond-haired pervert against the wall. In truth, Romano hated this side of Spain - it was cold, desolate, unforgiving. It was so dark and unreachable. Not even Romano could turn him back to normal once he crossed over.

"Don't you dare touch him. I've told you many, many times France..."

"Oui, but-"

"When I am not here with him, you may not be here. You are forbidden to touch him anywhere. Even if he gave you _permission_ to touch him, which I doubt he would, _I do not want you touching him_."

Then again, this side of Spain happened to be packed with a lot more common sense. Romano found the Frenchman slightly scarier than he found Spain right now. As if to remind himself of how grateful he was to have Spain, his hand went up and found a new hickey on his neck - one not from Spain. He scowled bitterly, and glared at the Frenchman.

"I understand! Please, Antonio, just let me go-"

"Give me one good reason why I should let you leave my house without injury."

He waited a minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes without a valid answer.

The Frenchman was spewing out words of friendship, but not a single plea lessened the horrible darkness behind those narrowed green eyes. He grabbed that long blond hair and slammed that 'beautiful' face against the sitting room wall, leaving a dent, along with a smeared blood mark. He threw the other on the ground and nudged him with his boot.

"Get out, France."

He got up, and stumbled towards the door like a drunk man, using the walls to keep him upright. He slammed the front door behind him once he made it out.

Romano watched, awestruck. Spain knelt by him and pulled him close to his chest, breathing deeply as he buried his face into the Italian's hair. The Spanish man's fingers brushed over the bruised flesh on his neck apologetically.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

Romano just sighed, pushing away all the snarky comments he could have said. "I'm alright, Antonio. It's happened before. It's been worse before."

"It will never happen again... _I promise_."

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh. What is this?<br>._.

Figures, amiright? I like Russia, seme!Canada, and dark!Spain. Go figure. Anywho. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you or discouraged you in watching me.

Ciao~


	12. Language Barrier

**Language Barrier -**

Spain knew that stance - hands on hips, legs spread apart, glint in the eye, foot tapping impatiently.

It meant Romano had something he needed to say.

So Spain did the polite thing and waited. He didn't greet him, or take the initiative of a hug - because with Romano, that was a suicide mission.

"I'm pissed off at you, bastard."

"I can tell, mi amor."

"Ugh, and _that's_ why!"

"Que?"

"Our language barrier!"

"Our... what?"

"Exactly! There isn't one! You understand me and I understand you!"

"You say that like it's a problem, Romano."

"We're not _normal_! Everybody else has language barriers and they have fun with it!"

"Uhm," Spain bit his lip, thinking, the smile leaving his face, "America and England don't have that problem-"

"When England asks for a 'rubber' when he's writing America hands him a condom! That kind of barrier!"

"...Do you want me to get you a condom, Romano?" Spain cocked his head to the side, a smile playing at his lips when the younger nation's face grew red.

Romano covered his face with his hands, quickly losing his intimidating stance and reverting to the one stance Spain referred to as the 'shy tomato'. Smiling even wider, Spain stepped forward and moved the other's hand away from his face, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Ah, Romano, _bello_ Romano..."

"That's what I'm talking about!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rambling: <strong>Hallo, everyone. ;~;  
>I would like to apologize for the shortness of this one, and the fact it makes no sense. I was truly at a loss of inspiration for this prompt I had for 'L'.<br>Plus I've had my mind on mpreg, as well - and a bunch of other pairings I like (SuFin, GerIta, AmeriPan etc...).

Anywho! Don't bash me for this~  
>Again, I'm really, very sorry.<p>

And regarding someone's 'comment' on my usage of Romano's name - I am very much aware of the multiple names. Romano, Lovino, South Italy - you know who it's referring to, and that's all that matters, correct?


	13. Manners

I'm sorry for making you all wait this long for an update. I think I'll make these drabbles rated 'M' for now because I imagined Romano getting soap in his smouth in a very perverted manner.  
>I'm a disgusting pervert. LIKE YOU'RE NOT! -points-<p>

Please don't shoot me for the next disappointment. Read and review (tell me what I did wrong.)

I suppose this is more dark!Spain for all you fans. ;-; I'm trying to improve/change my writing style so I'm really sorry if I butcher this.

-hides in her closetcave of BAMF-ness-

* * *

><p><strong>Manners -<strong>

"I said on your knees."

The words flowing out of his ex-boss's mouth were cold and lacking their usual compassion, laced with malice as he pushed the other down so that his back was against the wall. Romano glared up at Antonio as he moved for the bar of soap, flicking on the faucet and getting it a bit wet and sudsy before leering over Romano once more.

"Open your mouth, Lovi."

Romano locked his jaw, his chin jutted out, and a stubborn look appeared in his striking eyes. He shook his head 'no', but refused to break eye contact with the Spanish man above him; because that would only tell the other that he was weak. The knowledge that Antonio had opened one too many cans of cheap beer dawned on him.

Shit. That bastard wouldn't remember anything after this. When his mind started working, then he was pulled back to a whole different state of mind. A gruffer side that Romano tried to avoid.

While he was locked up in his mind, Antonio's fingers found that thick ahoge on Romano's head; twirling it playfully - causing an unwanted blush to appear on Romano's face. He opened his mouth to gasp and let out a small moan.

"S-stop it, y-you bastard. F-fuck...!"

The edges of Antonio's darkened eyes crinkled when he smiled. Still holding on to that sweet spot, he ran his thumb softly over the other's lips - Romano lashed out and bit him, spitting because he accidentally got a taste of some of the soap as well.

"You have such pretty lips, Roma. I don't see why you dirty them with violence and profanity... you can be so much better than that."

And with that being said, he ran his fingers more sensually up and down the other's hair. Romano threw back his head and moaned loudly; it cut off abruptly when Antonio shoved the bar of soap into his mouth, moving it deftly in and out, still smiling.

Romano cringed and withdrew his tongue to the side of his cheek; not wanting to taste the bitter soap. The more he tried to avoid the flavor the more the bubbles seem to go into the back of his throat, choking him to the point where tears began to leak out of his closed eyes and stream down his face.

"Look at me, Roma."

He closed his eyes. Antonio, infuriated, jammed the soap farther down Romano's throat, his anger melted when Romano hesitantly opened his eyes and glared. Still crying. Still pissed off.

Antonio kneeled down so he was level with Romano, pulling the bar of soap out of the other's mouth. He cupped the other's cheek and leaned in close, not even caring when Romano turned his head to spit on the floor of the bathroom.

The soap was thrown on the floor, and the Spanish man placed both his hands on the side of Romano's head, leaned in and kissed both his eyes, pulling away and looking at him fondly.

"I never want you to say something that horrible again." His voice was firm, and his hands kept a hold on Romano even when he tried to look at the ground. He wouldn't let the Italian break eye contact.

"But it's true..."

"Stop saying that Romano." Spain's voice grew soft, the sudden change from harsh to gentle made Romano break out with fresh tears and a new wave of emotion washed over him. He jumped forward, making Spain fall painfully down to the floor. Spain gripped at the back of his clothes and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"Never, _ever_ call yourself a whore, Romano. _Never_. You're not useless. You're not boring. You're beautiful and strong. You're better than that, Romano. If you say something that degrading about yourself again I'll have to continue washing your mouth out with soap until I can get the message imprinted _on the back of your eyelids_ so that you _never forget_ that I love you."


	14. Nap

**Nap -**

The Spanish man loosened his grip on Romano, turning a little to get a look at the digital clock on the bedside table. His eyes were clouded with sleep, so it took him a while before he could actually make out the blinking numbers.

Four thirty? If he didn't get started on dinner now, then they wouldn't eat until eight or nine. Dinner always took a while because they usually went out to pick whatever they needed right off the vine; save for the meat and other ingredients.

He sat upright and ran his fingers through his tangled brown hair, sighing softly. Spain didn't want to leave the bed. It was soft and warm and the sound of Romano's rhythmic breathing was soothing him, encouraging him to lie back down; if only for a few more minutes...

No! He had to get up now!

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, upsetting the covers and accidentally jolting Romano awake. Spain bit his bottom lip nervously, but met the other's accusing glare with a bright smile.

"Bastardo! What are you doing?" Romano's eyes were slits, not used to the light of the late-afternoon sun pouring in through open curtains. His voice was groggy, slurred.

"I'm going to go make dinner, Lovi."

"I don't think so." Romano reached out and tugged on the other's shirt tentatively at first, before yanking the other back. Spain chuckled heartily, lying back down by the other, the smile on his face got bigger with every swear-word uttered by the Italian man.

"Oh, fine, Roma. But only for five more minutes!"

"Twenty more minutes, bastard!" Romano scowled, wrapping his slender arms around Spain's waist and resting his head on the other's toned chest.

"Ten." Spain whispered, playfully poking the other's nose. Romano scrunched up his face in response. He muttered under his breath, closing his eyes once more.

"I don't see how you can still be tired after an almost-five-hour nap, Romano!"

Without opening his eyes, Romano's hand crept up and partially covered Spain's mouth, brushing over most of his face, practically smearing the other's features. The corners of his mouth twitched upward - the closest Romano could get to a smile.

"Hush, tomato-bastard, I'm _sleeping_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**Again, I apologize for the late-ness, OOC-ness, and lame-ness. Review please, and, um...  
>I'll try to update once more before I leave for North Dakota, but I won't make any promises because I have a request to do; and some original characters to edit. c:<p> 


	15. Opposites

This is super late, I'm so sorry! :c This is also a rather long one, by my standards, anyway. There's no coherency so I don't expect you to like it. Once again my writing abilities are wavering. Hopefully I won't be such a disappointment next time...

* * *

><p><strong>Opposites -<strong>

You didn't have to be a master at reading personalities to see how different they were. Really, it was a wonder how they didn't accidentally murder each other.

It was, however, quite easy to notice their similarities, as well as their differences. They had the same, if not more things in common than not, after all.

Romano liked tomatoes. Antonio liked tomatoes.

Antonio liked to sleep. Romano liked to sleep.

Antonio spoke Spanish and so did Romano.

Romano spoke Italian, and though Antonio refused to speak it back to him - he understood every word.

Both were often referred to as "the countries of passion".

* * *

><p>It was easy to see why the Italy twins had been mistaken for girls in their younger days - even when they weren't wearing their maid outfits. Both of them still carried some feminine traits about them; hips for example. As you probably know, men do not usually have curvy hips. Romano and Feliciano did.<p>

It's also quite common to find that men have squared off chins and shoulders, as well as a strong jawline - at least, all the other male countries seemed to have these.

Romano and Feliciano didn't.

Romano's shoulders sloped slightly downward, though pulled back for good posture. His chin was pointed and his cheekbones were high. Though it was on accident, and more of a second nature, really, his hips swayed flirtatiously - like his brother did on purpose - when he walked.

When he was just a toddler, the other countries in Spain's household had cooed to him about his long, dark eyelashes.

He was also grudgingly lacking in the muscle department.

When confronted with unfamiliar faces, his eyes became guarded, and his hand would often find an iron grip on Spain's upper arm - especially if that other person was acting a little indecent or suggestive - something Antonio couldn't pick up on.

Antonio, however, was a strong man. His tanned skin was darker than Romano's - because he had been working the fields long before Romano had come around. His packed muscles could be seen even when he wasn't doing anything. His eyes always sparkled and he was never in a bad mood.

He was an open book. Anyone could tell him anything and he would sympathize. He could relate and try to _comfort_.

Romano couldn't do any of that.

So when Spain confided to one of his closest friends, you wouldn't believe his shock when the answer was...

"Mon dieu! Has no one ever told you that opposites attract?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

OTL. -hides-  
>I just... I don't like it. If you like it then that's fabulous! :'D<p> 


	16. Parted

Here is today's second update~ I feel like I'm not giving enough love to my... fans -giggles- ... I just love you all so much! And I know - there WILL be M-rated chapters coming up... but not until the tenth of July, most likely. c: Please read and review~

* * *

><p><strong>Parted -<strong>

He writhed under the sheets, body breaking out in cold sweat; he clawed at the covers and made pitiful noises - calling out for someone who hadn't been there in weeks. His green eyes snapped open, and his right arm darted out, only meeting cold sheets beside him.

No Romano.

A brief moment of crazed panic before he remembered where the other was. Another brief moment of remorse when he remembered that Romano _was_ in fact, unified with his brother. They _both_ were gone to talk business with their _shared _boss. That's why he was always away.

Some of Spain's friends had made comments about him being testy when Romano was gone. Not mean, or even hostile. Just sad and slightly irritable. He knew what they said behind his back, and it just hurt him all the more.

"What d'you think, man? _I_ think he's PMS-ing... hard."

"Non, non. He's just deprived of l'amour. Zat is all zere is to it."

"So... what you're saying is... uh... he just needs a good, awesome fuck and then he'll be fine again?"

Thus, his closest friends went around trying to set him up with various young women (and men), but none of them could fill the gaping hole Romano had left. He was only going to be gone for another month or two, after all. Spain had no desire to cheat on him, either.

Just the thought of sleeping with someone else made him want to be sick.

Sure, Romano _definitely_ wasn't his first. There had been many, many others before him. Yet none of those relationships had worked out well. The other members of the Bad-Touch-Trio trying to set him up just made his separation anxiety all the worse.

Every night he would go to sleep and dream of the rush of the other's skin, rubbing against his own. His soft mouth and eyes darkened with lust and need, _desire_. His hands, searching, finding, pulling closer. Mouth tasting and sending chills scattered everywhere.

But every morning he would wake up and realize that they were far apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>;

Poor España, he really is like a puppy. ;A; All alone... afraid that Romano isn't going to come back for him... b'aww.

I apologize for another not-sexy chapter. BE PATIENT~


	17. Quarrels

**Quarrels -**

Spain got out of the car - which belonged to France, but Prussia was driving - and stumbled down the walkway, chuckling about something or other. He paused and fished out his keys, he had a bit of trouble aligning the key to the keyhole, and when he finally _did_ get it, the door was flung open.

Romano was standing there, arms crossed stiffly over his chest, lips pursed. Something was wrong - at least _that_ much registered in Spain's mind. It was Romano's eyes, maybe...? They had dark circles underneath them. What time was it again?

Spain opened his mouth to say something, but the slap of Romano's hand was enough to silence him - the force of the hit made his teeth rattle. He just stared at Romano - he had been slapped many times - that was usually a clue that he should 'shut the fuck up and listen'.

"You said you wouldn't be gone so long. I've been waiting... I was fucking _worried sick."_

"Lovi-"

"-Let me finish, bastard! Anyway, you told me 'Oh, I'll only be a gone a few hours, don't worry, Roma!' but you were gone way longer than a few hours. Do you even have any idea what time it is?"

Spain wasn't really absorbing any of this at all.

"Uh, it's uhm... I don't know, Lovi."

"It's one in the morning."

"Oh."

Romano stepped out of the doorway and stormed down the hall, slamming their bedroom door. Spain stepped inside, looking around - there were crumbs on the floor in front of the couch, the blankets had been pulled out of the spare bedroom and were lying wrinkled on the floor. So he _had _been waiting for him.

His stomach churned; a mix of alcohol and guilt.

_Poor Lovi... he waited..._

After he had stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, he took tentative steps down the hallway, cracking open the door of the bedroom and walking in - closing the door behind him. Romano was facing away from the center of the bed, he was completely still. All of his clothes were discarded in a corner of the room.

The tension was unbearable. But he crawled under the covers and faced away from Romano. The bed was cold, and all his instincts were telling him to get closer.

Eventually he did, finally settling in the middle of the bed. Yet he still wanted to be _closer_. He wasn't fully aware of what he was doing - he was still a little tipsy - but his fingers found the way to the small of the other's back.

Romano bristled at the other's touch; his hair stood on end and all his muscles bunched up. He made a low noise in the back of his throat.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me."

"Roma, why are you upset with me? I haven't done anything-"

"Don't lie to me, Spain."

"But Lovi-"

"Couch."

"Que?"

"Go sleep on the couch."

"But I want to sleep with you-"

"No. Go. Couch... Now."

Spain let his hand linger on the others back for a moment longer, scooting close and pressing their bodies together. Romano shuddered involuntarily, and froze once more when he felt Spain plant an open-mouthed kiss on his exposed shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**I want to write some UKanada for Canada's birthday, (I remembered! I'm so proud of myself right now, you have no idea. xD). Do any of you ship that pairing? Would any of you read it if I wrote it and posted it by tomorrow? What would you rather read? Snapped!Canada? USCan? PruCan? FruCan? MPREG? /shot  
>Canada and realistic!Kumajiro (riding polar bears ftw!) ... NetherlandsCanada and some high time? I don't know. Just disregard this.

Anyway, I hope you like this~ Just imagine they had awesome make-up sex after this. I think the next chapter will mostly be fluffsmut. ;D

Review, please?


	18. Regret

**Warning:** Lemon. (also known as yaoi, slash, boy/boy. C'mon people - you know the terms.)

* * *

><p><strong>Regret -<strong>

Antonio had him pinned to the bed; he breathed hotly on his neck and kissed him gently, murmuring things to him. His hands worked the sensitive area of Romano's inner-thighs and made him mewl, arch his back, and close his eyes. The older man's mouth trailed down Romano's neck, licking at his chest and stomach before finally taking the other into his mouth. Romano groaned softly, he parted his legs awkwardly, letting his body do what felt natural.

Antonio released the other from his mouth, propping himself up and positioning himself at the other's puckered entrance - Romano gasped and grabbed on to the sheets, hissing when Antonio pressed himself into his heat. He entered more slowly, trying to remain oblivious to Romano's hisses of pain. Once fully sheathed, he waited - for the unbearable tightness to relax. For Romano to stop hurting.

"J-just t-t-take it o-out..." desperation laced Romano's voice, tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and his knuckles matched the color of the sheets. Antonio faltered, before starting to withdraw. But he was only met with sweet friction; friction that made Romano's legs come up and wrap around his waist, pulling him back in. Friction that made him moan uncontrollably and scream in ecstasy.

Antonio mainly focused on his motions, rubbing the other, thrusting, listening, breathing...

He groaned when Romano came, clenching around his member and making him come, too. Spilling his seed inside of the other, who moaned and writhed at the unusual feeling of being filled. Antonio pulled out, rolling over to lie besides Romano - he held him close.

Romano felt like he was slipping, his eyelids drooped; he had no energy to push Antonio away from him - which was what he really wanted to do.

He felt guilty now. It wasn't right. They weren't married... they were both men... both of their bosses were asleep in the next two rooms. Had they heard? Would there be separation?

Then again, he could never really regret anything that had to do with Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes;<strong>

Alright, the next prompt is 'Soft'. I'm stuck on this one so it /may/ be a while. My allergies are going absolutely nuts as well - Eyes are running, can't breathe well, don't have any energy.  
>My pills are making me tired - which they usually don't do. ;-; Long complaining short - I feel like a bag of moldy pudding.<p>

Again, I won't apologize for this chapter because every time I hate one of these chapters you guys seem to _adore it_. And I suppose I'll stop apologizing.

Also... are any of you into yuri, per chance? (I doubt it. Just trying to see what my readers like ^^;)


	19. Soft

Romano POV! (Note: Regret and this chapter are no yet on deviantArt. They will be uploaded after the eleventh of July)

* * *

><p><strong>Soft -<strong>

When I woke up there was a rush of pain, flowing from each of my limbs and up to my brain, pounding like a sledgehammer against the inside of my skull. It felt like each individual organ in my body was beating and aching in time with my rapidly increasing heartbeat. I couldn't open my right eye; there was a bandage covering it. It hurt. Everything hurt.

I opened the one eye that I could and looked around the room. The lights were dim and the curtains were shut. From what I could tell; I was at Spain's house. One of the rooms in the back, judging only by the musky smell of the pillows - Netherlands had stayed here.

Something warm crept between my fingers and grasped my hand gently. I strained my neck to look down at who it was. I was greeted with a big, dumb, sympathetic smile. His green eyes looked sad, though. I squeezed his hand lightly and tried to smile back at him. He looked sleepy.

"Antonio..."

"Don't strain yourself, mi amor." Spain stopped me, yawning widely before leaning forward to rest his head on my arm, draping his torso on top of the bed.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault... we wouldn't have gotten hurt if I just said no to the deal..."

"He doesn't blame you, Lovi. No one here blames you. In fact, it looks like you got the worst injuries... No one is going to give you a hard time about this."

"Then... who are they... blaming?"

I noticed when he bit his lip. It wasn't that hard to notice, even with the vision in my functioning eye getting darker and darker. Spain's stressed face was like someone wearing a neon pink dress to a funeral.

Everyone saw it.

Just a speck of worry and insecurity on a happy, carefree, handsome face.

Everyone saw it.

"That doesn't matter right now, Lovi. Ah-! Hey! Nononono! Don't pick at your eye!" His other hand darted up to grab my wandering hand, which had partially peeled back the bandage covering my eye. Drops of blood clung to my fingertips; I could feel it.

"It hurts." I whispered, my throat gone dry. I licked my lips and tasted iron.

"I know." He squeezed my hand gently and kissed it - I wanted to yell at him for that.

"They took my rosary, Antonio. The one you gave me."

"It can be replaced, Romano. _You_ can't be. You know very well that I wouldn't last long if they took you away from me."

I couldn't fucking believe it. Why did he know where all my buttons were? Maybe that wasn't it... no one knew what made me cry.

I was just getting soft.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**_  
>ROMANO. Y U NO TELL ESPANA ABOUT UR MAFIA JOBS?<em>

My allergies are almost cleared up~ :'D Anyway, I felt like I needed to do a Romano POV because, well, I roleplay/chatplay as him sometimes and I've been neglecting my chatgroups to play games on a certain nostalgic website (COUGHNEOPETSCOUGHCOUGH).  
>But yes, please review! :3<p>

/noms cookies and drinks black coffee  
>I'm having a wonderful day - sorry if my capslock and happiness is making you annoyed. xD -wired-<p> 


	20. Taste

**Taste -**

Wet sparks traveled along Romano's body when Antonio's tongue slid against his, though it was hard to melt underneath someone when you were on your hands and knees on top of them. The other's hands felt their way down his sides, resting on his hips and staying there.

Romano shuddered momentarily before prying his numb hands away from the sheets, breaking their kiss and sitting upright on top of Antonio's thighs. Spain quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. The Italian sighed, shaking his head and crawling off of his lover.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired."

Spain didn't seem to believe him; but it was true - Romano was tired of a lot of things - namely; himself. He pulled the sheets up and slid under them; Spain followed, wrapping an arm around his middle and burying his face into Romano's neck; God damn it all – why was he always this clingy and romantic?

"...Is it me?" The way Spain asked it was so innocent, so sad and full of hurt - he hadn't done anything wrong. No, no, he hadn't done anything wrong. He was fine, perfect, just the way he was.

"No."

_It's me. It's always me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes;<br>**I HAVE AN EXCUSE OKAY. Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) - P!nk. This song has been in my Ipod for a long time and the connection with Romano just hit me. OTL.

_"You taste so sweet,_  
><em>But I can't eat the same thing every day<em>  
><em>Cuttin off the phone<em>  
><em>Leave me the fuck alone<em>  
><em>Tomorrow I'll be begging you to come home<em>

_Tonight,_  
><em>Leave me alone, I'm lonely<em>  
><em>Alone, I'm lonely<em>  
><em>I'm tired-"<em>

I also wanted to write angst. /shot

I'm still thinking of what to write for Canada - it'll end up being late, probably. Really late. ;-;

Also guys, I totally have a Spamano playlist on my Ipod ./. Don't judge me.

Please review~

(I love you guys so much! Thank you for reading, reviewing and supporting me through this! You're all so kind~ :'D)


	21. Underestimate

(my fail attempt at) Spain POV!

* * *

><p><strong>Underestimate -<strong>

My boss kept stressing me out; apparently all it took was him repeating situations I already knew about to work me into a frenzy. It took a lot of small-talk, compliments, and reassuring words before he let me go. I walked out of his house and got into my truck... it wouldn't start at first. I should have just borrowed Romano's car...

Eventually I just got fed up with it and walked home. I would have called a tow truck; but my phone was dead. Of all things to go wrong! I was dreading the fact that it was nearing nine at night, and _I_ was the one who still had to put the food out for the cats, clean the turtle tank, make dinner... and had I ever finished filling out those papers for my boss?

This was going to be a long night.

When I finally got home I opened the door to find Romano sitting cross-legged on the floor and channel-surfing with a bored look on his face. His head snapped around to look at me sternly before relaxing a bit.

"Hm, you're finally home, bastard."

"Si, I'll go start dinner, if you want-"

"Don't be stupid, Antonio, it's in the microwave - still warm too, if you're not too lazy to go take it out."

Romano made me dinner...? I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"And the turtles...? I still have to-"

"I cleaned the fucking turtle tank."

"...The gatos...?"

"I put the bowls outside at seven. Fucking stupid cats are still hanging around though."

I was silent for the longest time. I didn't know what to say. I was just _so happy_ that he had done all those things for me; probably knowing that I would just want to come home and relax! It was so cute the way he cared!

"Ah, and you forgot to mail some paperwork. I did it for you."

"A-and you cleaned the house, Lovi..."

"Don't act so surprised. Half the time you treat me like I can't do squat. I can get off my ass if I want to."

This whole time Romano kept his steely gaze fixed on the television screen, only acknowledging me with his words.

"Do me a favor and stop underestimating me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes;<br>**ffff- i don't own hetalia guys. i wish-

_"Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
>Yeah, we couldn't destroy a single one<br>And history books forgot about us.  
>And the bible didn't mention us, not even once<br>You are my sweetest downfall  
>I loved you first."<em>

;-; i love PruAus so much. (that song is Samson - Regina Spektor)

ALRIGHT - Anyone watching my Scraps on dA has probably seen this already~ (four of you xD).

Review, please?


	22. Vain

My writing style is morphing again - I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Vain -<strong>

It was quite early in the morning when Romano shook Spain awake, requesting, or rather commanding that today they go to church. Spain didn't know why they _had_ to go to church _today_. They hadn't gone to church in _years_. Why start again now? Today was the supposed to be the day they slept in until dinner time!

Plus, all the people in Romano's church didn't like Spain too much. Spain always felt intimidated when he entered the building. They all had Romano's skeptical glare.

Every.

Single.

One.

And they were just waiting for him to make a mistake. They were all suspicious and protective and disapproving. It scared Spain!

So after Spain got dressed in his only set of clean clothes, Romano immediately shoved him outside of the door and into the hallway. He then got on his pair of dress pants and shoes; he walked by the mirror to go retrieve his shirt from the dresser.

But he stopped and turned to looking at his bare torso in the mirror. He pinched and pulled at his stomach, grimacing and turning around to get a better look at himself.

_You're getting fat, glutton._ He winced at the words in his head, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He didn't notice Spain calling from the hallway; telling him they had to go now. He didn't notice or hear when the door opened and he walked in.

"Roma, what are you doing? You got me out of bed so we could go to church, I thought that-"

"Why haven't you said anything about this, bastard?" Romano exclaimed, cutting Spain off.

Spain tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lovi..."

Romano gave him an exasperated look and pinched his sides again, pursing his lips. Spain frowned slightly - well, he tried to, frowning hurt his face; he didn't see how Romano could do it so well... - before making an 'o' with his lip.

Spain sighed, walked up behind him, and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around and connecting their lips for a split second.

"I don't see anything wrong."

"..."

"You're _bellissimo_, Roma."

Romano suddenly became very interested in the floor. Spain held him closer, and whispered in his ear. "_Uno bellissimo ragazzo_."

Romano swallowed the lump in his throat.

"G-gracias..."

* * *

><p><em>bellissimo; <em>Italian for 'very beautiful'. NEVER. I mean _NEVER_ say this to a girl. Boy word only. xD;  
><em>Uno bellisimo ragazzo;<em> Italian meaning 'a very beautiful boy'.  
>... you all know what gracias means, no?<p>

AHAHAHA SPAIN IS HAVING A PEDOPHILE MOMENT. AND HE SPOKE ITALIAN. :'o  
>A-and I'm using my knowledge of Italian to write that; I'm not good at it and no I'm not <em>learning<em> Italian, I'm studying it. I'm _trying to understand_ Spanish though. xD;  
>I only knew how to say 'a very beautiful girl' in Italian because I'm weird like that. Just changed the a's to o's and hoped it meant it in the masculine way. OTL<p>

**dA;** PainfollowedbyHate  
>^originally was a Russia chatplay account, thus the username w lyrics from World So Cold - 12 Stones.  
>:3 Review?<p> 


	23. Warmth

short Romano!POV. I'll be gone for a whopping SIX DAYS. So no more updates until I get home. ;A; Sorry guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth - <strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night - cold. That stupid bastard never let me close the damn windows in the room; he said it 'got too stuffy'. Maybe it did get a little stuffy in here, but at least it was warm, damn it.

And, not to be... uh, rude or anything, but Spain had a lot more meat on his bones than I did. So he didn't get cold easy. Which wasn't fair at all, just so you know.

"Spain, it's fucking cold in here." The window was blowing in through the window, making the curtains billow in our room. If I was little, and more gullible, I think I would've thought it was a ghost.

The tomato-bastard just grunted and turned over.

"Bastard!" I said, slapping his face a little.

"Hm? What's going on?"

"Don't be stupid! I'm fucking cold."

"Go get the blanket off the couch in the living room-"

"I'm not going out there by myself! It's dark out there!"

I immediately wished I hadn't said that; the grin that spread on his stupid face was ridiculous. "Ah, Roma, you don't need to be scared~" he whispered groggily, he pulled one of his arms out from underneath his head and patted the spot beside him.

"Just get closer, I'll keep you warm."

I narrowed my eyes. No doubt he was going to grope me if I got closer.

Apparently I had waited too long. In a rush of movement he had reached out and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me closer so I was face to face with him. I felt an unbearable heat rise up to my cheeks.

"You're all red, Roma, are you too warm now~?"

"Sh-shut up, bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

S-so, I just w-wrote my first yuri fic. ;-; Oh my gosh it's so hard to write.  
>UHMMMM~ Just a little gift for you since the next chapter is gonna suck major platypus eggs. "X-ray" totally. I have the creativity of a five-year old.<br>I suppose I could just call it XXX. HA.

**THANK YOU ALL.** For reviewing, chatting with me, and being the awesome bunch of people you are! Thank you for encouraging me and inflating my almost nonexistent ego~! I love you all -in a non-creepy way, okay?-! I hope you have a great day/afternoon/evening. And have fun reading other people's lovely fanfictions. :3


	24. XRated

**WARNING IN BIG BOLD LETTERS OF DOOM;** This is badly written smut. If you actually want to read this piece of shit then please proceed.  
>(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, LOVELIES. PLEASE DON'T LIGHT ME ON FIRE.)<p>

* * *

><p>Romano was completely lost; so far that his eyes rolled back into his head and his body arched toward the cool touches being placed on his stomach and chest. He grit his teeth and pushed against the leg kneading in between his thighs, closing his mouth in an effort to muffle the moans he was making.<p>

The only coherent thought in his mind was about how grateful he was that the door was locked... holy fuck if it wasn't... there were so many people in the building right now...

Spain's mouth was busy working on the sensitive hollow spot at the base of Romano's neck; sucking and nipping, definitely leaving a mark.

"B-bastard! Not where people can see!"

The only response he got was a devilish smirk and rougher kneading in between his legs, slowly forcing him to spread himself to the other. Normally, he would have been irritated; but when he got like this all his normal ways of thinking were thrown out the window.

"You're so easy for me, Roma..." a husky whisper said, followed by the unmistakable noise of a zipper being undone and the shuffling of pants being removed.

"I am _not_ easy. Not for _anyone_!"

Spain's arm snaked around the other's waist, making him shiver and moan once more. The Spanish man placed another hand underneath Romano's thigh, lifting it and forcing him to wrap his leg around his waist. Romano hadn't realized how unsteady he had been on his own two feet.

He brought three fingers up to Romano's lips, quietly urging the other to suck on them. Romano wordlessly obliged, fidgeting, uncomfortable with the fact that he was practically being _held_ by Spain.

It was only a minute later when Spain withdrew his fingers from Romano's mouth and brought them much, _much_ lower than Romano wanted them to be.

"Spain."

The Spaniard faltered before placing a soft kiss on the other's cheek and inserting a finger into his tight entrance. Romano's breath hitched and he began to pant; tightening his hold around Spain's neck, even more so when Spain inserted two more digits in and began to stretch him painfully.

When he felt the other was ready he removed his fingers and kissed him one more time before slowly lowering the other onto his painful erection. He backed the other up slowly so his back was pressing against the wall and began to move at a steady pace; occasionally groaning and planting sloppy kisses on the other's neck.

"Say that you love me, Roma."

"S-Spaiiiin..." he moaned. That sweet spot inside him had been struck rather forcefully. He arched his back even more as white erased his vision and he came hard all over his own stomach and Spain's.

"I-I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>an;** HOLY FUCKSHIT GUYS.  
>I didn't know what to do for this so you know what I did? I put what was <em>supposed<em> to be the beginning of a Spamano, GerIta, PruAus, SweFin fic; the one introducing Spamano buuuuut it's here instead. This is rushed and oh my god I hate myself ;;  
>CURSE YOU CONSCIENCE LET ME WRITE ABOUT SEXY MEN LIKE YOU USED TO LET ME.<br>And I can't believe this is almost over - I don't know what I'm going to write next... well, I'm going to finish the sequel to Samson... and then... uhm.

Suggestions?

ANYWAYS; please review? :3


	25. Yearn

My Spamano playlist (for those of you who asked about it) is visible on my newest Journal on dA. So look at it if you want! c:  
>Ah, this chapter is short and doesn't really fit with the prompt but whatever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yearn -<strong>

He ran the back of his hand over Romano's cheek gently. For once, Romano didn't say anything, he didn't even stir or register that he had been touched. The steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was asleep - or passed out - on Spain's bed. Truthfully, he hadn't meant to fall asleep there. The teenager had simply been trying to make all the beds in the house like Belgium had told him to. He had planned on only resting his eyes for a minute or two; but his plan backfired on him.

Spain tried to lightly shake him awake first, softly telling him that he needed to go sleep in his own room. He received no response besides an unconscious groan of disapproval. He then tried to pull on that _one curl_ on Romano's head; the one that always seemed to provoke an angry, but otherwise cute, reaction. Spain saw Romano's face heat up, and had to strain his ears to hear what Romano was mumbling, "Stop it, pervert."

He wanted nothing more than to just lie down next to Romano and hold him. But he couldn't. He had been told countless times by many, many people that those feelings bubbling inside his chest were wrong - sick, even. But, surely, it was okay now because Romano was older?

He continued to caress the other's cheek, drinking in all his features from where he was kneeling by the bed. In a way, Romano looked sort of... what was the word? Angelic. That was it. He looked like an angel!

Spain brushed some of Romano's disheveled brown hair away from his eyes, planting a brief kiss on his forehead. With that kiss, Romano's eyes flicked open; anger flaring in his chest. In a rough movement he had grabbed Spain by the collar of his shirt, bringing their mouths together for a quick, bruising kiss; teeth bumping together a little painfully.

"Damn it, bastard. If you're going to kiss someone then do it right!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** SINCE I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL ZED, I MEAN Z -  
>I had more than one prompt for a lot of the letters, soooo.<br>**DOES ANYONE WANT BONUS CHAPTERS?**

c:

-Stoney


	26. Zest

**A/N;** ... /dies

* * *

><p>Antonio came reeling around the corner of the wall and into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Romano leaning over a pot of something on the stove, blowing on some sauce on a wooden spoon before tasting a little of it. Really, he wasn't that concerned with what Romano was doing, actually, the thoughts in his head were more like 'that's one <em>fine<em>piece of ass'.

"Roma, what are you doing~?"

"Making some damn food. I got hungry."

"..."

"You want some?" Romano stopped and turned around to face the Spaniard, a skeptical, and somewhat strained smirk on his face. Antonio smiled broadly, nodding his head and walking to stand next to Romano. He frowned when Romano stuck what was left of the sauce on the spoon in his mouth.

"...It's not nice to tease, Roma." He whined, pouting slightly. Romano actually smiled this time, leaning in just as Antonio finished the last syllable of his nickname, and pressed their mouths together, tongue slipping inside and rubbing against the others slowly, tantalizing. He pulled away again, and went back to adding things to the pot, as if nothing had happened.

Antonio licked his lips, Romano noticed that he had his "thinking face" on. That concerned him, though he would never admit it.

"Too spicy for you?"

"I can handle a little zest, Lovi~"

"Keep telling yourself that, bastard."

Romano smiled for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>Holy shit do I need to get some sleep. I'm not feeling too well right now; so I'm not sure when the first bonus chapter will be up. Just try to be patient with me okay?  
>If you need something else to read then go take a look at some of my favorite fanfictions because they're totally beast and I stalk the people who write them.<p>

Uhm. Review? c:

I love you guys~


	27. Backseat Driver  1

**B IS FOR-** -shuts up- I figured I've been neglecting putting new things up for a while, so here's something new. c:

* * *

><p>"But I wanted to sit up front, bastard..."<p>

Romano protested, leaning back in his seat as far away from his brother as he could get. Feliciano didn't notice this and kept babbling on and on and on and _on_ about that stupid _potato-bastard_ who was sitting in the front seat... _Romano's seat_.

"I'm sorry, Lovi, I really am~ But Ludwig knows the way to this restaurant that Feli wants to go to... and you don-" Spain was cut off abruptly by Romano - who was obviously very pissy this afternoon.

"Oh shut up! You're supposed to take this turn, it's quicker."

"Actually, it's safer to take-" A deep voice cut in - Germany's. Romano's face went beet-red in rage. In his opinion there were way too many people in the car... two extra people he didn't _want _to be in the car at that time.

"He doesn't need your help, potato-fucker."

"Romano! Don't be so mean to Germany! _Bene_, I think you'll like the restaurant, _fratello _bec-"

"_'Don't be so mean to Germany, oh boo-hoo, I broke a nail-' _Potato-bastard, ever since he's been at your house he's been acting like a fucking pussy. What'd you do to him?"

"I haven't done anything, now please, just be quiet..."

Romano crossed his arms over his chest, puffing out his cheeks in a childish manner.

"I didn't want to go on this stupid double-date, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

TONIGHT. WE DINE. AT THE _OLIVE GARDEN. _That's totes where they're going and you know it. c;

D'you know what I want right now? Chocolate gelato... and french fries. Is that weird. Anywho - not all the bonus chapters will fail this much, just sayin'. c:

Review~


	28. Unable 2

**'SUP BROSKIS- **Oh, look, another chapter. Surprise surprise. I hope you know that these bonus chapters **are not **going to be in alphabetical order. They're going to be in the order I feel like posting them in. :l And I believe I'm also obligated to apologize for _not_ uploading anything after chapter... Vain? I didn't upload X-rated because I'm a pussy. ./.

* * *

><p>"Roma," Spain called out - in his annoying, sing-song voice - from the kitchen, "Why don't you help me and Feli make dinner?" There was the question, that disgustingly horrid question that made Romano's blood boil. He clenched his fists, trying to sink farther into the seat of the recliner chair, avoiding any and all eye-contact with the Spaniard.<p>

_"Bene, fratello, _come help us! You can help me with the pizza, since I d-"

"I swear to God, Feliciano, if you're going to say you don't know how to make a pizza by yourself I'm going to go over there just to put the smack-down on you."

Everything seemed to stop then, the clatter of dishes and silverware stopped. Everything was silent - save for soft, nearly inaudible sound of a pot of boiling water.

"Roma, don't be so mean! Why won't you help us with dinner?"

"You don't need my help. I'll drop something or burn someone or I'll put too much spice in something or-"

"Lovi, you're being negative again..."

"I know I am, bastard. But it's fucking obvious my help is no good."

"_Eh? _Spain where are you going?" Feliciano's voice was quieted, but Romano heard it anyway and hunkered down even more into the chair, puffing out his cheeks.

Spain walked out of the kitchen and over to Romano's chair, placing both his hands on either side of Romano, pushing on the arm rests. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and Romano could see Feli peeking at them behind the wall dividing the kitchen from the living room. Romano became very fascinated with the ceiling, still keeping an eye on Spain's pouting face.

He leaned forward slowly, goading Romano into a soft kiss. Romano closed his eyes and made a small noise that Spain _really _approved of. Feliciano gasped and disappeared behind the wall - Romano could hear him giggling, and that really set his veins on fire. Then Spain pulled away and put on a pleading face, staring Romano in the eyes - which were narrowed and skeptical.

"Help us, Romano?"

"Sure, whatever... I hate you." No one would believe it though, judging on the bright red gracing his cheeks.

"I love you too, Lovi~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>GETTING YOUR MOJO BACK IS SO HARD. ;~;  
><em>Review, please? I love those, they make me squeal with happiness. c:<br>_Oh and there's a poll on my lookup. Vote. Please.

UHM SO YEAH. /writes more angst.

ROMANO. STOP ANGSTING IN YOUR CHAIR AND GET IN THE KITCHEN. MAKE ME A SANDWICH.


	29. Mine 3

**Sorry~** Been a while since an update, no? xD I've been having these stupid oneshot ideas in my head - and I've been working on my requests, lol. Probably pairings none of you like. xD

Uh, so here's the Bad Touch Trio with dark!Spain, I guess? I'm not used to writing him like this, so.

* * *

><p>Prussia honestly hadn't expected the Spaniard to come barging around the corner; he hadn't anticipated the other slamming him down on the ground and climbing on top of him either.<p>

_"Scheiße!" _Prussia cursed as he was pinned to the ground; he winced when the other fisted his shirt and slammed his head onto the tile. His vision went a bit fuzzy.

"Oui, what _are _you doing to him, Toni?"

"Both of you get the fuck out of this hallway!"

_"Warum? _We were just going to see if you still have any of your old colonies here-"

Something cold and sharp was pressed against the Prussian man's throat, he gulped and looked up at Antonio, his hand was shaking with rage as he pushed the knife softly against the other's throat, blood beading at the edges of the blade. Spain smiled coldly, daring the Prussian to move.

"I know what you were going to do. I'm telling you not to. He's mine."

Spain whipped around where he was sitting, still holding the blade, he yelled at the Frenchman.

"Get your ass over here!"

France stopped in his tracks, closing the partially opened door and walking back, he flashed an innocent smile as he stepped over Prussia's legs and waltzed nonchalantly back to the couch. He sat down and crossed one leg over the other, he blatantly ignored Prussia silently pleading for help. He just smiled at the Spaniard, who glared darkly in response.

"Romano isn't very old, is he? Seventeen, non?"

"Only a few minutes older than his brother. What are you implying, _amigo?"_

"I'm guessing that he's old enough to be on his own. All your other colonies are independent from you... so why isn't he?"

"I went through Hell to keep him and you know it."

Prussia started to squirm underneath Spain's weight, he grunted and grasped Spain's wrist, prying the blade away from his exposed neck. The Spaniard growled and slammed his elbow into the Prussians face - effectively splitting his lip.

"Damnit, Spain! I'm not going to do anything stupid! Just get off of me! We don't want your sour-faced brat!"

Spain made it a point to smash the other's head against the tile - _again_ - before releasing him from his grasp and standing up, pocketing his knife and scowling. "He's _not_sour-faced."

"Whatever, whatever. _Mein Gott_, Spain, you're one crazy fucker." Prussia smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sitting up. He got to his feet and joined France on the couch; gracelessly wiping the blood on his hand on the cushions.

"You were never this protective over your other colonies, _mon cher~"_

"That's not true."

"The death threats are un-awesome, by the way."

"I told you he was mine."


	30. Abandoned 4

As a child, Romano was not given much attention. Everything he knew - he learned by trying and watching; and if he could not do it the first time then he would give up. His brother always got everything spot on the first time he tried it. Romano would try to get along with others at first, but find that they only cared for his brother. His charming, talented, _stupid fratello_.

His grandfather had taken his brother to live with him so they could be happy and paint and cook and generally bask in their own culture. Romano had, at one point, asked his grandfather why he wouldn't take him along - because he wanted to do those things too. He wanted to be happy and be useful someday. He could not learn to do these things by himself.

His grandfather had responded with;

_"He has so much more potential than you do, Lovino. No hard feelings - you know that your grandpa loves you, no?"_

Obviously, he did not love Romano if he was going to leave him in the chaos to be kicked around.

Romano grew bitter. He told himself every day that he _hated_ Rome. He wanted his grandfather to _die_ so that Feliciano could feel the way he felt.

Alone.

When his grandfather _did_ die; Romano regretted wishing him to his death. There went any chance of him being paid-attention to... or so he thought.

The other, stronger countries began to fight over the ruins. This was the time when every nation was greedily snatching up land. To Romano's dismay, he and his brother were forced to work in Austria's home.

Stupid piano-bastard.

Just when Romano thought he and his brother would have to stick together while they did chores (perhaps Romano would actually be able to learn how to clean...), another person came by to snatch his attention away from him - instead of a relative, however, it was a stern-looking, power-hungry brat who took the name of Holy Roman Empire.

Since his brother was busy trying to find the shy, smitten blond-haired boy - Romano tried to get attention from Mr. Austria or the maid; Hungary.

And since there were many chores he didn't like to attempt, he would try extra hard to fail at them in hopes that they would not be assigned to them again.

This time he 'accidentally' dropped one of Austria's fine plates on the ground after washing it. Austria may have only been in his late teens, but he was very stingy and proper - now he had a plate missing from his dead Mutti's set.

Long story short - he was outraged.

"You little _scheiße_! I am so sick of you right now; I'm going to call the others up and see if any of them want a worthless little bag of bones. You... go sit in the corner and don't move a muscle. It'll be a relief to have you gone; I'm positive Miss Hungary is sick of cleaning your bed sheets every night - the same way everyone is sick of when you have your night terrors. Sit now and don't talk!"

Romano knew he had bad habits... but was it really that bad? He knew his nightmares were terrifying - but he never remembered screaming at night; much less waking everyone up.

A humiliated blush had grown on his face and stayed there - he did what he was told and turned his back on the rest of the room.

Four long hours later Austria called to him.

"Romano, someone has come to see you."

Romano stood and turned, expecting to see violet eyes and neat hair and prim and proper clothes.

The person standing in front of him was nothing like that - he had a loose white shirt and what appeared to be black bullfighter pants. He had bright green eyes, disheveled brown hair, and a wide, stupidly smooth smile. Romano found himself blushing once more - and he had every right to, damn it! He was wearing a maid's outfit for crying out loud!

"Roderich! How could he be any trouble? He's as cute as a _tomate maduro~_."

Romano could only stare in shock. _He_ was going to be his new boss? This must have been a nightmare...

Spain found out soon enough that Romano was indeed a lot of trouble. He couldn't make a bed, he couldn't clean the dishes (even though he really did try this time), he couldn't cook, or dust, and he was scared to go out in the garden by himself because of the cats (who ate the rats outside).

The only thing he could do without messing up was pick things up from stores - Spain was a busy nation at the time and he didn't always have time to accompany him. He had often expressed how much he would rather have North Italy as his henchman - but then Romano would run away with tears in his eyes.

Spain figured he would stop.

Each and every day Romano expected Spain to kick him out to fend for himself. Sure, he had given him more masculine clothes, shown him a few things, and tried to teach him how to cook... Romano couldn't even count how many times he had been shaken awake with Spain looking at him with a concerned face - and Romano knew he had been saved from whatever night terror he had been experiencing his whole life.

* * *

><p>Romano reflected on this as he lay next to the only person in the world who had wanted to keep him. Of course he was older now, and stronger, though not nearly as talented as his brother - but Spain would always whisper that he was better than Feliciano. Romano had never had a proper hug until he had met the Spaniard - but now he was wrapped in one, skin on skin, one breathing out while the other breathed in, milky light of the sun pouring onto their bodies.<p>

For once in his life; Romano felt like he had a home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Hidekaz Himaruya hinted that Romano has an abandonment complex. You would too if your only parental figure left you alone in favor of your brother - if no one taught you how to do anything - then when you think you finally have a home you're given away one more time. Oh and you're constantly overshadowed by your brother. Yeah. That doesn't cause any mental issues at all. /sarcasm

So... that's why Romano is so clingy/posessive/jealous. :'D Kinda sweet/sad really~

OH AND GUYS I'M TAKING SPANISH AS AN ELECTIVE NEXT YEAR~ c: I'm so excited to start learning (failing) a new language~!

Oh and I'm going to work on a DenNor one-shot next because of the poll results (you can still vote, people~) and then perhaps a GerIta oneshot - but I'unno. xD;

Review, please?


	31. Tango 5

Everyone was paired with a partner; everyone was dropping each other down, sweeping them up and launching them into the air - dresses swirling along with the smoke in the air. It was quite a performance, Romano thought bitterly as he tried even harder to melt into the corner of the room in order to avoid the stoned, drunk, blond-haired man who stumbled past him.

The music was starting to give Romano a headache; the air reeked of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. He wanted nothing more than to go outside, get a breath of fresh air, and sit down.  
>He felt out of place there; he wasn't drunk, high, or having a good time. Spain seemed to notice this too.<p>

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked.

Romano spent a few minute stuttering, shooting insults, and offering up excuses. He only stopped when he saw the hurt look in the Spaniards eyes. He felt uncomfortable; there were women dancing with each other and men dancing with each other, but Romano wasn't sure if he wanted to dance with another man. He'd prefer it if he didn't have to dance at all.

"I-I-I guess we can."

"Do you want to go outside, Lovi?"

"Fucking hell, yes, it's hot in here."

The air outside was cold and fresh; it brushed and cooled the sheen of sweat on Romano's skin, bringing him some relief. He sighed and walked farther out onto the patio, which had been cleared of chairs and furniture. In the blink of an eye Antonio was in front of him, arm wrapped stiffly around Romano's waist, hand reaching out to brush against the other's, silently begging to hold it.

Romano scowled for a moment, feeling that Spain's hand was where it shouldn't be. He forcefully moved it higher up before grabbing hold of Spain's hand and blushing fiercely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just... don't step on my feet, fucker."

Spain wouldn't meet Romano's gaze when he began to take the lead. He reminded Romano of a child who was being scolded for something he didn't do. Romano couldn't help but notice that the other looked completely _lost_.

Abruptly, Spain stopped dancing with him and decided to pull the other close; he gripped the back of Romano's shirt and allowed his body to be wracked with silent sobs.

_"Te amo."_

Romano tensed. Those were the exact words he never wanted to hear. He wasn't cold, or heartless, like he led on. The last thing he wanted to do was break his ex-boss' heart. He didn't respond, but decided that Spain needed to lie down - he was slowly dragging them both to the ground with his excessive leaning.

He goaded Spain back into the house and into one of the spare rooms. Before he knew it he was letting the other touch him and kiss him and cry. Romano felt uncomfortable, but as long as his clothes stayed on, he would let him do whatever he wanted.

Spain seemed to hold his breath when Romano lightly returned a kiss to his neck, like something completely _unthinkable _had happened.

"I want you to fall in love with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>Uh... I blame Rihanna.  
>I'm getting everything together to get ready for school. ;-; I don't wanna go back, I'm so scared. It's only my second year at this school and BLARG.<br>Sorry about the sucky chapter, guys. I have school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be updating again. Dx  
>I want to write USUK ... yuri... but I know you guys aren't a fan of it and... I'unno. I just love genderbending pairings left and right.<br>I'm tired.  
>I'm fed up with this PC because I had a whole request finished and then it goes and shuts itself off. D':<p>

Please review and point out any mistakes! (No one edits my work but me, so the feedback is really helpful. Don't worry about being 'offensive' it's literally impossible to offend me. xD)


	32. Stubborn 6

Spain winced slightly as wet gauze was wrapped around his middle, it scraped and clung to pieces of exposed flesh and muscle, it agitated the painful lacerations that lay scattered on his battered body. Romano didn't seem to pay any mind to the obvious pain the other was in, he just went to work patching him up and yelling at him.

"Why are you so reckless? _You_ are supposed to be protecting _me_. Not the other way around! _Bastardo!_ You're always thinking of yourself!"

"Eheh, _Lovino_ you _know_ that's not true-"

"Why do you let everyone beat you up like thi-"

_"I don't."_ Spain growled and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Romano gasped and lunged to force him back down; but blood was already soaking through the bandages as he stretched the wounds Romano hadn't had the chance to stitch up.

_"Bésame."_

Romano's cheeks flushed instantly. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Spain's cheek, he moved down and kissed the corner of his mouth, farther down to kiss his jawline, and then his neck. Romano pulled away, looking furious with himself.

"I'm never doing that again."

"Heh, you said that last time~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>I just want to strangle somebody today.

Again, none of my work is edited so just point it out to me~ **Review~** I'm working on an angsty, smutty, oneshot for these guys as well, so.


	33. Beautiful  FINAL

If the crashing of furniture hadn't woken the Spaniard up, then the shouting sure did.

"- stupid fucking bitch - always thinking he has to one-up me! I'm better than him! _I'm stronger!_ I could beat his scrawny ass into next Thursday if I wanted to! He-!" It went on and on. Romano threw furniture in the living room, made a ruckus in the kitchen, tore things off the walls in the hallway, and nearly broke the door off of its hinges and he was just about to go for Antonio's axe (which was mounted on the bedroom wall) when said Spaniard lunged at him and captured his wrists in a vice grip. He positioned himself in between Romano and the deadly weapon - lest the house not see tomorrow.

"Whoa, whoa, Lovi! Deep breaths, remember?"

"Let me go! Let me go! Why are you so damn strong? Let me go... I want to... I want...!"

Romano stopped thrashing, allowing tears to cascade out of his eyes and onto his cheeks. His lower lip trembled slightly as he wriggled his wrists in an attempt to free himself, to pull away - but Antonio would not let him go.

"What do you want, Lovi? I can't give you anything or help you unless you tell me what you need."

Lovino tried to form the words 'I don't need anything from you, bastard' but it came out as a pitiful whimpering noise. Antonio released the other's arms but as soon as he had done that he latched on to the other's lithe form and kissed the crown of his hair. It wasn't every day that Romano completely broke down like this. Romano didn't respond to the hug, but rather he just held his arms to his sides and breathed in the salty sweet scent of the other's skin - trying to stifle his sobs.

"Roma, you need to stop concerning yourself with what others want you to be." he murmured, hands sliding down to rub softly circles into the small of the other's back. Romano melted against his touches, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I broke the house." Romano whispered childishly, ashamed of the damage he'd caused. That was just Antonio getting under his skin, literally - when had his hands found their way under his shirt?

"It's all right, Roma. You're fine. We're fine, aren't we? It's not me you're upset with, is it?"

"I'm always upset with you."

"Why is that?"

"I never know what you're going to do next. You make my chest all fluttery and I get uncomfortable. In a way, you're a lot worse than Feli is."

Now Antonio's lips were connected to a sensitive patch of Romano's neck, his tongue swept across it while his hands kept themselves busy rubbing Romano's back. Though this time Romano actually allowed himself to cry, even when Antonio led him back to the bed. Romano sat on the other's thighs and wrapped his arms loosely around the other's neck, eyes red with tears.

Even then; with a snotty nose and puffy eyes - Antonio thought he was beautiful.

"I love you, Lovino. Whenever you feel lost, or not good enough - just remember that. I love you, and you're beautiful."

It was that moment when Romano felt grateful for the other's strong, muscled arms wrapped protectively around his middle, his bright green eyes which didn't look _at _him but _through _him, _into _him. He felt the words 'I love you' form on his lips, and for once, he didn't spit them out or whisper them - he said it firmly.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>Aw, bet you didn't expect the fluffy OOCness~!

... THIS IS OFFICIALLY OVER (unless I suddenly get inspiration for a drabble, which is highly unlikely)

**AS A FINAL NOTE**; I am so very happy for the whopping amount of reviews you guys have given me, not to mention faves, watchers, and alerts. I love you guys so much ;-;  
>If you really like the way I write Spamano then check out Estrellita, <em>Soup, Please,<em> You Are The Moon. There's going to be more stories as soon as I finish the sequel/part-two to You Are The Moon, and as soon as I get a good number of people asking for a certain prompt via the poll on my lookup.

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. this has been fun. but everything must end. c:**


End file.
